


Amahle Took

by Offbrandfrootloops



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Female Ori, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Minor Dwalin/Ori, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ri Family Feels, Tags Are Hard, Thorin Is an Idiot, Ur Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrandfrootloops/pseuds/Offbrandfrootloops
Summary: Amahle was a rather strange hobbit. She was not from the Shire nor was she from Middle-Earth.What spiked the curiosity of the hobbits of The Shire is the way she spoke and with her looking startlingly like Bilbo, though they were simply cousins.She came every few years to visit her cousin. Always giving him something she had acquired from her travels. She came from the south, so far south it wasn't even on the maps of Middle-Earth!They had often asked her where she came from, but she always answered them with a small smile. "Far south" she would always say.But on one of her annual visits, a certain wizard appeared and offered her cousin to join him on an adventure. An adventure of all things! He surely must have hit his head thinking that her cousin would even think of going on an adventure, let alone going on one!And after much convincing, she got her cousin to agree to have her go in his place. She knew how much he loved his little hobbit hole and knew what those horrid Sackville-Bagginses would do if he left for a long period of time.And so, began the adventurous, and quite unexpected, journey of Amahle Took.
Relationships: Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

Amahle is quite a unusual hobbit, always on an adventure, never staying in one place for to long. How she was related to the peaceful and home-loving Bilbo Baggins is a mystery that was yet to be solved.

The two were often mistaken for twins, so much they looked alike. Both having honey brown, untamable curly hair and bright hazel eyes, with slight flecks of green. Soft features and somewhat the same, small, form.

Amahle comes from a far south, so far south it is not even on the maps of Middle-Earth. The hobbits of The Shire would often ask her where exactly she came from, but she would simply smile and say "Far south, so far you would not find it on any map."

She always had a small sword hung on her hip. It would be expected, seeing how she often traveld. She often came into a scuffle with her sarcastic remarks and needed some way to protect herself.

She loved her cousin dearly, so every time she came around, she would give him something she found on her way there. Bilbo was always in awe of the things she brought with her. Oh and the recipes she would give him. They were something he would have never even dreamed of cooking or baking.

She always had a story to tell when she visited. Ranging from the beautiful sights and smells, to the different species she encountered. Her favorite was the elves she met on her trip back from The Shire a few years prior. They were even so kind to teach her Quenya and a little bit of Sindarin, or was it Silvan? She couldn't remember the correct term. It was difficult but she managed.

She was on her way to visit her cousin Bilbo for the spring, when she came across Gandalf the Grey himself! She had only heard stories of him from Bilbo, depicting the amazing fireworks he brought to The Shire when he was just a faunt.

They began talking of their adventures and giving recommendations on where the other should go next. Somehow they came on the topic of Amahle's cousin Bilbo. Gandalf was interested in Bilbo. Why?, she didn't ask.

Gandalf told her he knew Bilbo since he was a faunt but he never visited much. He was rather close with his mother and her aunt, Belladonna. He told her what an adventurous hobbit lass she was, how Amahle took more after her aunt as her own son!

Amahle was always up to hear of her aunt. They were close when she was younger. She and her own mother, Aldora, Belladonna's sister, would always visit and catch up while she and Bilbo read one of his new books.

Gandalf also told her that he had something he had to discuss with Bilbo. So with that they came upon the decision to travel together to The Shire.

After a few long months they had finally arrived in the early morning. Amahle was very excited to see her cousin, they haven't seen each other in five years! With a bounce in her step she walked up to the front gate of Bag End and walked up to the door.

Without even knocking, she flung the door open and yelled loudly, "Bilbo, my dear cousin, I have arrived!"

Faint footsteps bacame pounding as Bilbo appeared around the corner and tackled her in a hug.

"Amahle, it has been so long!" Bilbo said, tightening his grip on her. "Yes it has, Bilbo," she said, her voice muffled by Bilbo's shoulder.

He let go and quickly took her pack and hand, dragging her to the sitting room, not once acknowledging Gandalf as he still stood outside the door. Gandalf just walked in and followed the two hobbits to the sitting room. He would often bump his head on the beams that held the ceiling, quietly wincing every time.

When he arrived in the sitting room, the two hobbits had already had tea and biscuits in front of them. He smiled at the sight, but he interrupted the two hobbits by clearing his throat loudly.

They both looked at the wizard, Amahle had forgotten that she had arrived with the old wizard! Quickly she stood up and gestured to Gandalf with her hand. "Bilbo I trust that you remember Gandalf?" she asked her cousin, who still stared at the grey wizard wide-eyed.

He quickly recovered and look at his cousin. "Of course I do, how could anyone forget who Gandalf the Grey is?" he said and stood up. He walked up to Gandalf and held out his hand. "It is nice to see you again, Gandalf." he said with a smile on his face.

Gandalf took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "It is good to see you too, Master Baggins." After that they fell in a awkward silence. Amahle, not wanting to keep quiet anymore, spoke up. "Bilbo, what recipe did you use for these scones?" she asked, saving both males from the silence. "They taste like nothing I have ever eaten."

Bilbo made his way to the his chair and sat down. After that they began to talk about everything that has happened the past five years. And when the time came for lunch, Gandalf made the reason for his visit known.

"Bilbo, my boy, I have an offer for you." he said as he took a sip of his tea. "Would you like to come on an adventure with me and a few other companions?" Bilbo froze as he brought his cup to his mouth.

Slowly he set the cup down and looked at Gandlaf wide-eyed, similar to this morning. "Excuse me?" he squeaked out. "Would you like to accompany me and a few other companions on an adventure?" Gandalf repeated, looking Bilbo in the eye.

Through all of this Amahle sat in shock. How could this old wizard even suggest to Bilbo to come on an adventure, let alone ask him to go on one! He must be daft.

Amahle was lost in her head, thinking of all the curses she knew that she could throw at the wizard. But before she could even open her mouth to let all those curses out, Gandalf had already stood up and walked to the door.

Dumbfounded, she stared at his back as he walked out. Looking at Bilbo, she silently asked what had happened. But he simply shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After that they continued lunch as if nothing had ever happened. Amahle made a mental note to ask him later. When lunch ended Bilbo insisted that Amahle take a nap, after all, she had traveld a long way. Reluctantly she agreed and made her way to the room Bilbo had prepared for her. It was the one she always stayed in, it hadn't changed much after the time last she had been here.

Slowly she made her way to the neatly made bed and flopped onto i, not bothering to get under under the covers. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.


	2. Convincing A Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amahle convinces Bilbo to let her go, but what will the dwarrow think of this?

Amahle woke up when Bilbo knocked on her door. Tiredly she sat up and made her way to the door. 

"Sorry to wake you, Ama." he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "But I have something important to discuss with you." 

She nodded her head and followed Bilbo to the dining room. There was already food set out for supper, had she really slept that long? 

Sitting across from Bilbo, she began filling her plate. Bilbo seemed hesitant to start eating. Looking up from her plate she asked, 

"Are you alright, Bo?" 

His eyes landed on her and he sighed heavily. He shook his head and brought his hands to his face. Worriedly she stood up and made her way to her cousin. 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought him closer to her. 

"Is this about what Gandalf discussed with you?" she asked, running her hand throuhg his hair. 

He nodded, but didn't look up at her. She sighed and said, 

"Look at me Bo." 

Hesitantly he lifted his head from her chest. His eyes were a little red around the edges. She placed a soft hand on his cheek. 

"What happened with that old wizard?" 

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. A loud knock was heard from the front door. Looking at each other, they both went to the front door. Bilbo was about to open the door before Amahle stopped him. She made a gesture to her hip where her sword normally hung. Nodding to her, she made her way silently to her room.

She returned with her sword in hand and ready to strike whoever was on the other side. Bilbo nodded at her and opened, his eyes narrowed at who he saw. Carefully she put her sword down and looked over Bilbo's shoulder. When she too saw who it was, she scrunched her nose in disgust.

On the other side stood the one and only Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, with her bright lime dress that quickly became an eye sore. She looked at both of them, stuck her nose in the air and asked, but it sounded more like an order,

"What was that wizard doing here this afternoon?"

Amahle was about to answer with one of her sarcastic comments, before Bilbo stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"He was here to visit and ask what fireworks he should bring for the next festival."

He smiled a polite smile that only a Baggins could pull off and made to close the door. But Lobelia's hand stopped it.

"What fireworks is he going to bring?"

Amahle was the one to answer this time.

"He said it would be a surprise, we only made a few suggestions on what he should bring." when she had said this, she showed Lobelia the blade of her sword. The hobbit's faced paled, Amahle took this opportunity to peel Lobelia's hand from the door. She closed it and reveled in the look on her face. 

She and Bilbo made their way back to the table where Amahle asked the same question she had before Lobelia interrupted them.

Bilbo was hesitant to answer but eventually he did, "He offered me to go on an adventure to reclaim something that was lost long ago. What?, I do not know."

Amahle looked at him, encouraging him to continue, he sighed and said.

"I'm not going,"

She looked at him as if he suddenly had grown a beard, "How could you not go?" he looked at her and shook his head.

"Because it is not something a Baggins should do."

She looked at Bilbo, determined to change his mind, "But what about a Took?" Bilbo looked at her as if she was the one who had grown a beard.

"I may be a Took in blood, but I am a Baggins in name," he said and shook his head.

"And what will The Shire think if I suddenly left to go on an silly adventure?"

Amahle looked deep in thought about what he had said. Suddenly she gasped and grinned so big Bilbo thought she would tear her cheeks by how wide it was.

"I could go in your place!"

Bilbo was about do say something back but was interrupted, "We look so much alike that if I cut my hair like yours, they would never know the difference!"

Bilbo was tempted to say yes but stopped himself, "You are not going off on an adventure you know nothing of."

She deflated slightly before she brightened up again, "Then tell me," 

Bilbo looked at her, questioning if he should tell her or not. He sighed and began to retell what that old wizard had said to him. 

Amahle listened closely, not wanting to miss anything, considering if she actually went on this journey she had to know anything she can about it. After Bilbo retold the event from lunch, she made the proposition to go in his place again. He denied before she could continue. 

After hours of arguing back and forth, Bilbo finally gave up, it was already passed midnight and he was terribly tired. They went to bed feeling very different emotions. 

Amahle felt so excited she could burst, she could barely lay still in her bed, but eventually managed she to fall asleep. 

Bilbo felt very different from his cousin, he felt worried, scared. How could he agree to send her away on a fool's errand? That is not something a respectable hobbit should do, and to his cousin nonetheless! He surely must have lost his mind to agree on this. 

He was about to worry more about his beloved cousin, when sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I previously mentioned I would appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes that I may have made.  
> Untill the next chapter. Goodbye!


	3. "Dwalin, At Your Service."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the first of our beloved dwarrow.
> 
> And Bilbo has some explaining to do.

The next morning Amahle woke up before her cousin. She silently made breakfast and his favorite tea. After she had everything set on the table, she went to wake Bilbo up.

Gently knocking on his door, she slowly opened it and packed inside. She saw him sprawled across his bed, one hair foot hanging off the egde. She giggled quietly and made her way to him.

Shaking his shoulder, he bleary opened his eyes. Blinking slowly he looked up at her and smiled mischievously. Before she could pull away, Bilbo grabbed her by her arms and yanked her onto the bed with him.

Laughing they both began to sit up before Amahle returned the favor and poked him in his side, where she knew the hobbit was ticklish. He yelled out and fell on top of Amahle. She squeaked and began to push him off of her. 

When they finally stopped, they were out of breath. Pulling herself and Bilbo from the bed, she led them to the dining room. The food had cooled down considerably, but it was still warm enough to eat. 

After breakfast they worked in Bilbo's garden till lunch. At lunch they were discussing all the necessities that she will need on her journey. He said that he could take some of his mother's old supplies, as well as her elvish dagger, but to elves it was probably a pocket knife. Bilbo had asked his mother multiple times where she got it, but she would never tell him. 

After lunch they began to look for Belladonna's traveling pack and clothes. They found more that they had bargained for with a winter coat that surprisingly fit Amahle, a traveling corset that she could wear under her shirt and a deep maroon tunic, as well as a dark green and brown one.

Bilbo had lent her some of his old trousers that didn't fit anymore. They spent most of the afternoon looking for and fitting old clothes that belonged either to Bilbo or her aunt Belladonna. Most of the clothes was from her aunt's closet.

When time came for supper, Amahle and Bilbo was making their favorite meal, fried fish and vegetables. They were about to eat when a loud knocked interrupted them from their dinner. Looking at Bilbo she stood and walked to the door. Before she could open it, Bilbo slapped her hand away and opened the door himself.

On the other side of the door stood a creature they have never seen before, but only heard of from their mothers. A dwarf stood outside the door, a glare set upon the two wide-eyed hobbits. He bowed his head slightly and said,

"Dwalin, at your service."

He pushed his way through the hobbits and threw his coat at Amahle. She staggered at the sheer weight of the coat before she set it one the coat rack. After she did that, the rack fell over. Quickly picking it up she placed it on its feet again.

By the time she set the rack on its feet, the dwarf, Dwalin, had already made his way to the dining room with Bilbo hot on his heels. When she walked into the room Dwalin had already ate both their meals. She looked at Bilbo shocked, but came to find that he was as shocked as she was.

Amahle cleared her throat loudly and glared slightly at the dwarf. Dwalin lifted his head and look at her, challenging her glare with one of his own.

"Excuses me, Master Dwalin, but whar are doing here exactly?"

She was trying to be polite, but it was hard seeing he had eaten both the hobbits meals. "I thought that wizard told ye we were comin'," he said, looking confused.

She looked at Bilbo, searching his face for an answer,

"The wizard told us no such thing, right Bilbo?"

When she said that, Bilbo's cheeks turned a little red and he look at tge ground.

"Right Bilbo." she said again, through grit teeth.

Bilbo winced a bit from her tone, while Dwalin looked on with a amused smile, it looked quite odd on his stoic face.

"He did tell me those companions were coming soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon." he trailing off.

Amahle was furious at her cousin, how could he not tell her that that blasted wizard's companions were coming,

"And why didn't you tell me, Bilbo?"

After her question, all three went silent, but it was sonn broken when another knock came from the door. Amahle was the one to answer the door, on the other side stood yet another dwarf, this one with a white beard and a kind smile.

"Balin, at your service Master Baggins."

With that he bowed and stepped inside. He missed the look of shock the hobbit gave him. Did she and Bilbo really look that much like each other? She made her way back to tge dining room in a daze, not noticing the two dwarves bash their heads together.

The second dwarf, Balin if she remembered correctly, looked back and forth between the two hobbits. He looked confused, as if he was trying to figure out a complicated puzzeld.

"Are ye two lads twins?"

At the question, both hobbits looked at the white haired dwarf. Bilbo cleared his throat and gestured to himself and Amahle,

"This is my cousin Amahle Took, I am Bilbo Baggins."

Balin looked at Amahle again and apologized,

"I apologize for calling you by your cousin's name laddie." with that he addressed Bilbo.

"So lad, have you decided to come on our journey to reclaim our land?" Balin asked, looking at Bilbo expectedly. Bilbo looked slightly uncomfortable under the dwarfs intense gaze. He was about to answer when yet and knock was heard from the door.

Taking the opportunity to get away from tge dwarfs stare, Bilbo scurried to the door. He opened it and was greeted by two dwarves who was considerably younger that the two that had already arrived.

The one on the left had bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a braided mustache and beard,

"Fili," he said. The one one the right was surely the younger of the two with only a little scruffy beard and dark brown hair that fell over his shoulders and dark eyes,

"Kili," he said and at that they both bowed and said in sync with the other,

"At your service."

The dark haired one, Kili, smiled wide and said,

"It is good to finally meet you Mister Boggins."

With that the two dwarves pushed their way past Bilbo and towards the dining room.

The other two older dwarves had already brought more food from the pantry, as the younger dwarves saw them, they whooped loudly and bashed foreheads.

They were creating so much noise Bilbo could already feel a headache coming, and the head bashing was not helping.

Amahle was quite amused with what was happening. She had met a dwarf once, but he was nothing like these four. He was far more older, with wild grey hair and a big slightly crooked nose. He had a triangular tattoo above his nose on his forehead. 

He was clearly senile by judging his indistinguishable mumbling and frantic eyes. He kept mumbling about a mountain and how he was going to tack it back, from what she didn't know.

She looked at Bilbo and saw he was not as amused as she was. And judging by the look on his face, they were in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done! Hope you all liked it!  
> And again, I would really appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes that I may have made, I will fix them as soon as possible.


	4. Meeting The Dwarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of our beloved dwarrow.
> 
> And here comes the king of broodiness himself, Thorin Oakenshield.

Amahle was right, they were in for a long night. A little while after the two younger dwarves, Fili and Kili, had arrived, eight more were pounding on the door, with Gandalf not far behind.

When the knock came from the door, Amahle was the one who answered it. Before she could even open the door, the ones who were on the other side, opened it themselves causing all eight dwarves to fall straight onto Amahle. 

Letting out a surprised squeak, she tried to get out of under the dwarven dog pile. When she realized that she couldn't get out, she had to ask the dwarves who had fallen on her, to get off. One by one they stood and the last one who stood, offered to help her up. She gladly took his hand and was pulled to her feet as if she weighed nothing. 

"Bofur," said the dwarf who had helped her up. He had a strange hat on his head, it looked rather old, but suited him nonetheless. He had his hair braided in two pigtail braids, that stuck put from under his hat on either side. His mustache was shaped alot like his hair, but it was not braided. 

"Bombur," said a rather large dwarf. He had bright red hair and an impressive mustache. It was braided in along with his hair and came from one side of his head, over his large belly, and connected again at the other side of his head. 

The next dwarf was an unusual one. He spouted out words she could not understand, and made wild hand gestures. He had wild black hair that barley covered a piece of metal that stuck out of his forehead. His beard was much like his hair, but is was starting to grey, his mustache was braided, much like the ones Fili had, but was much longer than his. 

"Aye, this is my cousin, Bifur." said Bofur and lead Bifur to the dining room that held the other four dwarves. 

"Oin," said an old dwarf, he had grey hair that still held some of its original color. He had an intricately breaded mustache, that was much more impressive than the others she had seen tonight. He had walked passee her with a walking stick, while nodding his head at her. 

"Gloin," said a rather intimidating dwarf, but he was not as intimidating as Dwalin. He also had bright red hair, much like Bombur's, but his hair and mustache was not braided and he had a beard. His hair and beard was somewhat held together by silver clasps. He had a rather round belly, again, much like Bombur's, but not as big. 

"Nori," said a dwarf with the most unusual hair she had ever seen! This dwarfs, Nori as he introduced himself, hair and beard, was braided to look like a star. His beard was held together by three large silver clasps, much like Gloin's. He had rather big ears, if you asked Amahle. His mustache was braided separately from his beard but was held together in the same clasps on the side of his face. He had a trouble maker smile, you could say. Standing on his right was another dwarf, 

"Dori," he said, he had white hair, much like Balin's, but his still held some grey. His beard was not as long as Balin's, it was braided in with his hair. His nose was rather round and flat. He looked like someone you could see as a grandfather figure, with his kind smile and the way he held onto the smaller dwarf to his right. 

"Ori," said the small dwarf, he had brown hair that held some braids on either side of his head. He didn't have a mustache, and with the little beard that he had, was braided in two. He had a light grey knitted scarf wrapped around his neck, it was slightly tattered, but by the looks of it, Ori didn't care.

After the dwarves introduced themselves, they all made their to the dining room. When Amahle walked in, the dwarfs were throwing around the plates. Amahle stood to the side, watching how Bilbo ran around trying to catch the flying plates. After a while the blonde dwarf, Fili, found the cellar.

He came around the corner with a barrel of ale on each shoulder. The rest of the dwarves whooped in joy, each grabbed a pint glass and made their way to Fili. Setting the barrels on an unoccupied table, he opened it and let all the ale spill on the floor. But that didn't bother the dwarves, as they just stuck their cup under tge ale stream and continued making a mess of the room. 

Bilbo was furious. What kind of guests destroy their host's home like this? He looked over at Amahle and saw that she enjoying the chaos! Why doesn't she help him? He could really use it. His eye caught something moving in the background. When he looked he saw Gandalf, when had he gotten here? 

It certainly wasn't hard to miss the wizard, with his lomg wooden staff and pointed blue, wide brimmed hat. Gandalf was sat on a bigger chair that Bilbo didn't remember having. He too looked amused at what was happening. He was about to saying something to a plate flew past his head. 

Turing around Bilbo looked into the dining room to see only two dwarves were sat at the table. The others were running around throwing his mother's dishes. 

Ori came up to Amahle and asked in a sift tone, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what shall I do with my plate?" Fili came up to him and told him to give the plates to him. Throwing the plate to his brother Kili, who in turn thrown it to Bifur. 

The two sat at the table had silverware in both their hands and were sliding the knifes against the forks teeth. 

Bilbo looked on as they did that and finally found his voice, 

"Can you not do that?" he asked his patience running low. "You blunt them!" 

One of the dwarves sat at tge table looke at Bilbo, it was Bofur. He smiled wide and looked at the dwarves around him, 

"Ooooh! You hear that?" he said, standing up. 

"He said we'll blunt the knives!" 

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Kili started the beginning of the little song, soon his dwarven companions were joining in. 

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

At the end of their merry little toon of destroying, both the hobbits were suprised that they had cleaned up the entire house! 

The dwarves looked at the two hobbits amused and started laughing. They continued to laugh till a loud knock, louder than any other had been so far tonight, was heard. Gandalf stood up from where he was sitting and smoking his pipe and said, 

"He has arrived." 


	5. Vier Seisoene Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes a mistake.
> 
> Amahle blesses them with her beautiful singing 
> 
> Ori is a sweetheart.

"He has arrived."

The room fell silent as Amahle made her way to the door. She was about to open it when Gandalf stopped her, he pushed her behind him and opened the door. "Ah, Master Oakenshield, how nice of you to join us."

As Gandalf said that, she peaked out from behind him, when her eyes fell upon the Dwarf in front of her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Before he stood the most handsome creature she had ever seen, and that is saying alot, seeing she has seen alot of creatures on her travels.

He had long black hair with strands of silver cascading over his shoulders and down his back. He had braids going from either side of his head, behind his ears and over his shoulders, coming to rest on his chest. With a close cropped beard, he looked very different from the other dwarves gathered in the dining room. As if he knew she was staring at him, he looked at her with his icy blue eyes. As he looked at her, his eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. With a slight blush he looked away from her.

He looked back at Gandalf and said, "Gandalf," Amahle blushed slightly at his deep velvety voice. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find,"

He stepped through the door and into the hallway, "I lost my way, twice." he seemed reluctant to say the last bit of information.By the way he carried himself with pride and purpose, Amahle thought he was to stubborn to ask for directions. "I wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for the mark on the door."

Bilbo perked up as the Dwarf said this, he made his way to his front door and said, "There is no mark on this door, it was painted a week ago." Amahle followed him to the door, she was also certain that there was no mark on the door. When she looked at the door, she saw the mark on the door shinning a bright white in the moonlight. It looked as if it was drawn in a powder like substance that stuck to the door.

Bringing her hand up to the mark, she swiped with her finger over it. As she did so she saw it had come off on her finger. Looking at her finger, then to Bilbo and back again to her finger, she smiled mischievously. Bilbo caught her gaze and looked at her questioningly.

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she had already brought her finger up to his face and dragged her finger from the middle of his forehead to the tip of his nose, leaving a trail of white powder.

He looked at her with a blank expression, before he furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. Amahle knew that look, she had seen it many times before Bilbo did something mischievous.

Amahle took a step away from her cousin, and backed up into the Hobbit-hole. Bilbo's eyes didn't leave her as she backed away, the Dwarves looked on with suspicious eyes, not knowing what is going to happen. While Gandalf just stood to the side, a amused smile on his face.

As quick as Bilbo could, he lunged at his cousin. Amahle knowing he was going to do this, dodged to the left just as Bilbo was on front of her. Bilbo didn't have enough time to stop himself before he crashed into one of the Dwarves. Luckily none of them got hurt.

What Amahle didn't expect was for her to also bump into a Dwarf. She thumped into a hard chest, turning around she looked up at the Dwarf. Of all the Dwarves, she had to bump into Dwalin. Letting put a small laugh, she backed away, "Apologies, Master Dwalin." she said, before looking at Bilbo as he lifted himself form the poor Dwarf he crashed into.

He also apologized before he turned to Amahle, "Hello, cousin dear," she said, giggling and waving her hand slightly. Bilbo shook his head and placed a calm expression on his face and made his way to her, but Amahle wasn't fooled by this. She backed away again till her back was up against the wall, she didn't let this stop her as she just changed directions.

The two were walking in a circle by now, whenever Bilbo made a move to tackle her, she just dodged and continued to move in a circle. She did manage to trip him a few times, but the Dwarves just pulled him up and pushed him to his feet. When he finally managed to catch her, she let out a high-pitched squeak.

Bilbo huffed a laugh and tightened his hold on her, "Aha, I have finally caught you!" he exclaimed. Amahle wasn't going down without a fight and Bilbo knew that, so when she started to kick her legs and swing her arms his hold on her didn't lessen.

When Amahle decided that she wasn't getting out of this one, she went limp in Bilbo's arms successfully scaring the poor Hobbit.

"Oh dear," Bilbo said, struggling to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Is she alright?" said a rather young looking Dwarf, Ori if Bilbo remember correctly.

When the Dwarves saw her go limp and heard Bilbo gasp, they pushed one of the grey haired Dwarves, Óin his name was, toward the two.

Amahle was trying her best not to show any sort of emotion on her face. Bilbo set her down on the floor as Óin instructed, as the latter knelt down next to her. She just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to scare every single person in the room.

So when she felt Óin bend over her, was when she shot up and screamed. It wasn't a very loud or long scream, but it was enough to make Óin shoot up and scurry away and for Bilbo to fall over.

The rest of the Dwarrow backed up slightly and made to take their weapons. Gandalf was the first to laugh, Amahle soon joining him. Bilbo was the first to recover and huffed a laugh before shaking his head.

The Dwarves looked at the three in confusion, but that didn't stop them as some of the younger Dwarves soon started laughing too. Poor Óin nearly had an heart attack, he was still clutching the fabrics that separated his hand from his rapidly beating heart.

When they finally calmed down was when Gandalf gestured to the newly arrived Dwarf, Master Oakenshield, he said, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of this Company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Taking a step closer to the two Hobbits who were still sat on the floor, but the two quickly stood when he made his way over to them. He put his hand on Amahle's shoulder as she tried to calm down from her giggle fit and said, "So, this is the Hobbit."

Amahle looked at Bilbo next to her, who was trying to wipe the white powder from his face. Looking back at the Dwarf she cleared her throat, "I am not Bilbo Baggins, I am Amahle Took, his cousin."

Thorin froze and looked between the two. Slowly taking his hand of her shoulder and stepping away. She could hear the other Dwarves snickering as they watched their leader awkwardly step away. She too, was silently giggling, but hid it with a cough.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" she asked sarcastically, causing Thorin to look at her. She nodded her head in greetings towards the newly arrived Dwarf and said, "Master Oakenshield, may I interest you with a meal?" 

He still looked conflicted about mixing the two Hobbits up, but nodded nonetheless. She made a gesture with her hand for him to follow her. He complied and followed her to the dining room. There she sat him down at the head of the table, walking into the kitchen and appearing again with a plate full of steaming food.

Setting it down, the Dwarf didn't waste any time thanking her, before he tucked into the hot meal. Soon the other Dwarves came trickling back into the room. Sitting down around the table, she and Bilbo were forced to stand of to the side, seeing as all the other chairs were occupied.

They began talking in hushed tones, speaking a language that she hadn't heard in a long time. Now and then one of them would look up from their discussion, looking at the two Hobbits, before quickly joining back into the hushed tones. Amahle began to feel uncomfortable under the constant stare of the Dwarves.

She looked at Bilbo, who stood next to her, only to see he was shuffling from one foot to the other. When what felt like an entirety, the Dwarves all sat up straight and looked at the two Hobbits. "So tell me, Master Baggins," Thorin began, his eyes narrowing at her cousin, "What is your preferred weapon? Is it a sword or maybe an axe?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Thorin then looked at Amahle, "And you lad, do you have any preferred weapon?"

Amahle swallowed thickly before she answered, "Actually, I am a woman, but I am quite good with a dagger." All the eyes of the Dwarves widened. They began to stand up and shout in protest, saying that they didn't know she was a woman and how she shouldn't be carrying a dagger.

Amahle was getting quite annoyed with the constant yelling, before she could prosesse her words she yelled out,

_"Ag bly net stil!"_

All eyes fell on her again as her eyes widened. Her face turend a light shade of red as she cleared her throat, "I apologize for my outburst, it was not very well mannered."

Bilbo looked at her with a small amused smile, he had not heard that language in a long time. A silence fell upon them as no one knew what to say. Do they ask Amahle about the strange words he spoke, or continue discussing Bilbo's contract?

Gandalf cleared his throat and looked at Amahle, "I have never heard that language before," he said leaning forward on his chair, "tell me, my dear, where did you learn it?"

Amahle tensed up at the question, she wasn't quite comfortable discussing that part of herself. Bilbo noticed her discomfort and put a soft hand on her shoulder,"As you can see Gandalf," Bilbo said, giving the Wizard a hard look, "she doesn't feel quite comfortable answering that question."

Gandalf looked between the two and nodded his head, "Very well, but do not think I will leave it at that, Mistress Took." She nodded her head and cleared her throat lightly. "Does anyone want something else to eat?" she was trying to get rid of the silence that befell on them.

The Dwarves all nodded their heads eagerly, still to shocked to say anything after what had happend. With that she walked to the kitchen and began making something for the Dwarves to eat. She heard them begin talking again, tuning them out she focused on the task at hand. Without even noticing, she began to hum a toon she hadn't heard since she was a fauntling.

Her soft humming turned into quiet words as she sang the lyrics. Her singing could be heard from the kitchen as it traveled to the dining room. The males voices began to quiet down as they heard the soft singing.

_'Vier seisoene kind met die winter_

_in jou oë,_

_Waar het ek jou verloor?'_

The lyrics were foreign to their ears, all except Bilbo. He only smiled and had gotten a far away look in his eyes as he heard the words. 

_'Vier seisoene kind met die liefde_

_in jou palm,_

_Kyk jou oseaan is kalm'_

Slowly, the Dwarves made their way to the singing, peaking into the kitchen, they saw Amahle. She was cutting vegetables and throwing them into the pot next to her. 

_'Vier seisoene kind,_

_Vier seisoene kind,_

_Stuur my nog ’n poskaart_

_met die wind'_

As she sang, she began moving around the kitchen, pulling ingredients from cupboards and placing them next to her cutting board.'

_Sy maak vir my ’n skildery_

_van die herfs,_

_As die akkerbome rus'_

Cutting up meat and sprinkling a little bit of salt onto it, she set it aside to cut more vegetables.

_En die wolke soos vlamme_

_oor ons waai,_

_Sy gee vir my ‘n soet_

_September geur'_

What the Dwarves didn't notice, was while they were listening to Amahle sing, they didn't see the mischievous smile that appeared on Gandalf's face. He quietly made his way behind the Dwarves and conjured a little firecracker. Creating a little flame he ignited the string. 

_'As die Boland lê en bloei,_

_Met die somer wat klop hier_

_aan my de-'_

Her singing was cut short when a loud pop was heard from where the Dwarves where looking at her. Quickly she looked over at the kitchen entrance and when she saw the Dwarves staring at her, she blushed a deep red.

The Dwarves didn't notice the cracker go off, which was rather surprising, seeing as it was set off right behind them.

Bilbo seemed to be the only one to snap out of the trance Amahle's singing had set on the males. Quickly making his way through the Dwarves, he walked up to his cousin. She looked at him with watery eyes as she realized what she had been singing.

He gathered her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. She balled her fists in Bilbo's short as she began to silently shake. Tightening his grip on her, he whispered reassuring words in her ear.

The Dwarves came out of their trance when they saw the Hobbit lass starting to cry. Growing worried, Ori made his way to the two Hobbits and joined them in the hug. He didn't know why he did this, but it felt right. His Dwarven companions looked on with shocked expressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter, I hoped you all liked it.  
> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, it was sitting in my notes just catching dust.  
> If I made any mistakes I would really appreciate it if you could point them out so I can fix them!


End file.
